


Beautiful Night

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Off-World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John reflects on an overnight stay during a mission</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for McSheplets challenge #193: Beautiful

It's a beautiful night.

Actually, it's foggy and just a bit too cold and damp for comfort, but they're safe, which is certainly a plus. The Errelian forest isn't much too look at either. It's trees and moss and all the things you'd get in any number of planets in the Pegasus galaxy—or Earth for that matter.

The dinner they had was good, but not great. The mission went without a hitch so far, but the Ancient artifacts turned out to be purely decorative.

They had to walk to the natives' camp because the road to the gate is too narrow for the puddlejumper. Rodney didn't complain more than John had expected. But there were some rather insistent insects near they swamp they passed, and John feels a bit itchy now.

So it's not their surroundings or the day they had that makes John feel it's a beautiful night.

Rodney is softly snoring in the open tent. He looks peaceful, which is quite un-Rodney-like. John might allow himself to say that Rodney looks beautiful, but that's more his general feeling and nothing particular to the moment.

But what rings loud and clear in John's mind is the knowledge that if he wanted to, he could go into the tent, stroke Rodney's face or even kiss him without fear of being caught. Rodney might be annoyed or sleepy or both, he might make fun of John or even insult him, but he wouldn't truly mind because the fact that John loves him is just as astonishing to him as the fact that Rodney loves John is to John.

John doesn't actually plan to wake Rodney, but the possibility is there and everything that it entails, the hope and promise and happiness, shines brighter than a fog-filtered moon, feels like balm on his itchy skin, and makes this first overnight stay since they got together more special than John can imagine.

It's a beautiful night.


End file.
